


Agent Foley

by Pikachunicorn



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: AU, Agents of SHIELD, Earth-58163, Fluff Pure Fluff, Hellion Squad, House of M - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, SHIELD, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in House of M universe (Earth-58163), where Kevin and Josh work together for SHIELD. I just thought that was too adorable not to write about. BEWARE THE EXCESSIVE FLUFF!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Foley

" _Agent Ford, Agent Foley - your shifts end early today. You may leave when you please_." Kevin sighed at the announcement that echoed through the speakers into SHIELD headquarters. He and Josh had just gotten off from another three hour torture session. Harming and healing simultaneously to cause maximum pain. And now Kevin was changing out of the containment suit he wore for interrogations here. His mind drifted back to today's session. Josh had been - as always - so strong and commanding, which was something Kevin found _very_ attractive. Despite the nature of their work, Kevin wasn't as disturbed by it as he probably should be. And, of course, that was because of Josh. During today's interrogation, there had been a moment when their eyes had connected and both boys' discomfort left quickly. Kevin smiled slightly at the memory as he shrugged on a smart, black shirt.

"When are you gonna get them to change that?" Josh chuckled, leaning against the doorframe of the changing room.

"I'm not. I like keeping it professional at work." Kevin replied mindlessly, as he stepped into some tight, black pants.

"But _'Kevin Foley'_ is so sexy! Foley is a sexy name!" Josh laughed, stalking over to his new husband and running his fingers across the lockers as he did.

"As modest as ever I see, 'Lix?" Kevin took up his favourite, new, black gloves - a wedding present from Josh - and pulled them over his hands.

"You love my lack of modesty." Josh teased, wrapping his arms around Kevin's waist.

"No, I tolerate it." Kevin retorted with a mocking smile, kissing Josh quickly.

"We should get home." Josh's words were like an order and he added a certain tone to his words that he knew Kevin would recognize all too well. Kevin quickly nodded in reply, causing a smirk to take Josh lips. "I love you, Mr Foley."

"I love you too, Mr Foley."

-

-

-

"Kev..." Josh whispered, yawning. His head lay on Kevin's shoulder, his finger drawing tiny shapes on Kevin's bare chest as they lay in bed together, the late evening sunlight dancing on Josh's gold skin.

"Yes, 'Lix?" Kevin smiled gently, pushing his lips to Josh's soft, blonde hair.

"Do you ever think what we do for SHIELD is wrong?" Josh pushed up onto his hands, looking down at his husband.

"Sometimes." Kevin shrugged, pushing his fingers through Josh's fringe, causing the other boy to wrinkle his nose, bringing a smile to Kevin's lips. "But then I remember we're doing it for the right reasons. Those humans are in the wrong, y'know? Plus, if we hadn't have been forced together in the interrogations, we would still be beating the crap outta each other. Without the Hellions, we wouldn't have this." Kevin took Josh's left hand, lifting it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on his wedding band. "And I love this."

"I love this too." Josh's smile showed nothing but love and compassion as he leant down to kiss Kevin. As they kissed, Josh locked his fingers with Kevin's. Pulling back reluctantly, his voice was a soft whisper. "I am so in love with you, Kevin Ford."

"Kevin Foley." Kevin corrected with a small smile.

"I still can't quite believe it. You're everything I've ever wanted and, finally, you're mine." Josh breathed, resting his forehead on Kevin's and closing his eyes.

"Permanently, Foley." Kevin replied with a shy smirk.

"Is this real?" Josh chuckled. "Am I seriously in bed with my gorgeous, perfect husband?"

"Yes, 'Lix. It's real. And he loves you more than you could ever comprehend." Kevin somehow pulled Josh closer. "You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"I think I do." Josh yawned as he spoke, lying his head back down on Kevin's chest and watching their connected hands, the setting sun glinting off his wedding ring.

"You're so cute." Kevin smirked, earning him a playful punch in the abdomen from his husband.

"It's been a long day!" Josh argued, closing his eyes and yawning again.

"I know, baby." Kevin whispered, stroking his fingers through Josh's hair. "You can go to sleep if you like; I'll be here when you wake up."

"But I don't wanna miss a second I could be spending with you!" Josh moaned, wrinkling his nose, yet he did not attempt to open his eyes.

"I'm still here, 'Lix. I always will be." Kevin's smile grew slightly when he felt Josh's body relax on his. He lowered his voice to a whisper, also closing his eyes now. "I'm so glad I married you. You are the best decision I've ever made. And I will love you until the day I die."

"Shut up and go to sleep, gay boy." Josh teased tiredly. After a moment of silence, his quiet whisper returned, his words soft and loving now. "I know you thought you were a mistake when your mutation manifested. You're not. You never have been. You're perfect. And you're mine. Now and forever. I love you, Kevin Foley."


End file.
